1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices for creating embossed images in paper and more specifically, to a double-sided embossing folder that produces an embossed image in paper when used in combination with a die press.
2. State of the Art
Various forms of die presses have been developed through the years which use individual die cutting blocks having blades formed into a particular shape that are individually pressed against one or more sheets of paper to produce paper die cuts. More recently, such machines have been employed to produce embossed images in paper by subjecting an embossing device having a sheet of paper sandwiched therein to pressure generated by the die press. Each such prior art cutting or embossing device has been of a single sided configuration with one or more preset images formed into one side of the device. Thus, in order to generate a different image using such a device, a completely new device containing a new desired image or pattern must be used.
Thus, there exists a need in the art to provide an embossing device that is capable of producing at least two different embossed images or patterns in paper using a single device with dual side capabilities.